Recently, a large number of automatic gas cutting machines have been developed and have come to be used in various industrial fields.
However, the large number of automatic gas cutting machines have such defects as the difficulty of using in narrow spaces, difficulty of transporting and a high price.
On the other hand, the hand-operated gas cutting machine which has conventionally used is a cylindrical type and has such defects as the necessity of training in use, the difficulty of continuous use for long periods because the heavy weight of the gas cutting machine and the difficulty of correct cutting with it.
The gas cutting machine according to this invention is to provide a novel technique which fundamentally improves the conventional defects described above. In particular, the present invention relates to a semiautomatic gas cutting machine which enables it to travel automatically in the correct direction always maintaining the cutting nozzle of the gas cutting machine at a constant and correct height by mounting a movable wheel around the gas cutting machine so as to rotate freely, and moving said wheel by means of gear driven by a motor.
In particular, the gas cutting machine according to this invention is capable of operation with one hand freely; capable of use even in a very narrow space; capable of simple transportation and treatment; capable of obtaining a cutting surface having a high accuracy; and capable of high production at very low cost compared with the conventional large type of automatic gas cutting machine.